The Love of a Dog and a Fox
by ren-shika-inu15
Summary: Naruto has twin sister named Minako. She just so happens to have a crush on a certain dog ninja. A cute fluffy one-shot. Kiba X OC I hope you like it!


**Author's Note- Hello! ren-shika-inu15 here! It's been a while since I've posted anything but I finished this a while back and wanted to post it. It's a cute and fluffy Kiba X OC. It's short but I think it's cute. I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Naruto**_ **or any of its characters. Only my own and my plot.**

It was a beautiful day in Konoha and a teenage boy and girl were walking through the village. The boy had spikey blonde hair, bright blue eyes, whisker-like marks on his cheeks and he wore a black and orange outfit. The girl had the same bright blue eyes and whisker-like marks, but her long blonde hair had a reddish tint to it that made it almost orange. She wore black shorts and a black t-shirt under a chunin vest.

"Isn't it a beautiful day, Naruto-nii?" she asked. He smiled and clasped his hands behind his head.

"It's an awesome day! You wouldn't think that we're on the brink of a Great Shinobi War," he answered. She frowned as she toyed with the yin necklace that hung around her throat.

"Could you not mention that? It kind of kills the mood," she replied.

"Just forget I said anything, Mina-chan," he told her, patting his younger twin on the head. Minako rolled her eyes. In a lot of ways, she was similar to her twin brother. She was fiercely loyal to her friends, her village, and her brother. She loved ramen (and could almost out eat Naruto) and was very optimistic. But unlike Naruto, she knew her limits. The nine-tailed fox spirit had been split between the twins. She never let her kuyuubi get out of control. She was pulled out of her thoughts when the sun was blocked out by something large over her head.

"Yahoooo!" a familiar voice yelled out. Naruto and Minako ducked until they heard a loud 'thump'. They looked behind them to see Kiba hopping off of Akamaru.

"Kiba, you idiot! You could've killed us!" Naruto shouted. The handsome dog ninja only grinned, the sun glinting off his canines. Minako blushed as she watched her crush.

"Sorry," he said with a laugh. Minako smiled and waved at him.

"Hi, Kiba-kun! Hi, Akamaru!" Kiba's grin widened when he saw the female Uzumaki.

"Heya, Minako-chan! Lookin' cute today as always," he replied with a wink. Her blush deepened. Naruto grunted in an annoyed way.

"Do you really have to hit on my sister right in front of me?" Kiba shrugged and smirked.

"I just can't help myself when I see a pretty girl." Akamaru then ran up to Minako and licked her cheek.

"Good boy," she giggled. Kiba smiled as he saw how well his dog got along with his crush. He wished that he could tell Minako how he felt about her, but Naruto already wanted to kick his ass just for hitting on her.

"So where are you guys headed?" Kiba asked. Minako could feel her brother getting even more irritated, but she didn't care.

"Naruto-nii and I were headed to Ichiraku to get some ramen. Do you want to come with us?"

"Sure. Ramen sounds great," he answered with a grin.

* * *

Slurp slurp slurrrrrrrrp! Slam!

"More please!" Naruto and Minako said together as they each finished their fourth bowl of ramen. The twins grinned at Mr. Ichiraku. Kiba, who was on his second bowl, stared wide-eyed at Minako.

"How can you eat that much, Minako-chan?" Kiba asked. Naruto grinned at him.

"Because she's my sister," he replied proudly. Minako blushed as Kiba looked her over.

"I like a girl with and appetite. It's cool that you aren't afraid to eat like that in front of a guy," he told her with a smile. She blushed deeper as Mr. Ichiraku set more ramen in front of her and her brother. Her attention was instantly back on the ramen.

"Yum!" the twins said together before shoveling noodles into their mouths. Kiba chuckled. She really was cute.

* * *

Naruto had to go speak with Lady Tsunade so Minako was left on her own with Kiba. They stood in an awkward silence.

"Do you want to train together?" he asked. She smiled and nodded, happy that he'd broken the silence. They quickly headed to the training grounds.

* * *

"Ha! Hyah!"

"Do you always make sound effects when you fight?" Kiba asked, blocking Minako's kick.

"Not always. It's just for you, Kiba-kun," she replied with a smile. Those words made him freeze and caused him to forget to block Minako's next kick. His breath left him in a rush as her foot connected with his chest. He let out a pained grunt as his back hit the ground she was suddenly straddling his hips. "I win," she said with a laugh. Her eyes sparkled as she looked down at him. His self-control broke. It wasn't long before their positions were reversed, her wrists pinned to the ground on either side. He caught her lips in a rough kiss. Minako gasped and Kiba seized the opportunity by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed and she kissed him back.

"Ugh!" Kiba grunted as he was set flying off of Minako. "What the hell?" Minako's eyes flew open and she sat up.

"Why are you trying to rape my sister?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto-nii-"

"I asked you a question, Inuzuka!" Akamaru barked angrily at the blonde boy.

"Naruto, stop," Minako said, walking to her brother. He ignored her. Kiba stood up.

"If you don't answer me, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Enough, Naruto!" Minako yelled. This finally caught her twin's attention. She glared at him.

"I wasn't trying to rape her," Kiba said, dusting himself off. "I was kissing her. And she was kissing me back. There's a big difference between that and rape." Naruto only glared at the dog ninja. "Whatever. See ya, Minako-chan." He waved and walked off, Akamaru on his heels. Minako turned to Naruto and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why were you such a jerk to Kiba-kun?" she asked, frowning.

"He was molesting you!"

"Molesting is unwanted touching. His touch wasn't unwanted," she replied, stalking away from Naruto. "In fact, I was enjoying it." Naruto's eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"Whaaaat?" he exclaimed. She put her hands on her hips and turned to him.

"I like Kiba-kun. He seems to like me, too." She smiled. "I intend to make him mine. Believe it!" She winked as she used her brother's favorite saying.

"Oh, no…" he sighed.

* * *

A few days later, the village held a summer festival. Minako was excited because Kiba's team would be going with her and Naruto's team to the festival. Although Naruto wasn't happy that Kiba was going, he really wanted to go with Hinata.

"Looking good," she said with a smile at her reflection. She wore a red kimono that stopped just above her knees. Her long hair was up in a ponytail, dark eyeliner surrounded her blue eyes, making them pop, and ruby red lipstick made her lips shine. She blew a kiss to her reflection and bounced out to the living room to join her brother.

"You ready to go, Mina-chan?" Naruto asked. He wore an orange yukata with a black belt.

"Yep! Let's go!"

* * *

Kiba and the others were waiting outside Naruto and Minako's apartment. Shino wore his regular clothes while Kiba wore a black yukata and Hinata wore a long lavender kimono.

"Hey, Kiba-kun," Minako said with a sweet smile. His eyes wen wide as he looked her over.

"H-hey, Minako-chan," he stuttered. Minako walked over to Hinata and started a conversation while Kiba stared, slack-jawed. Naruto smacked his chin and he almost bit his tongue.

"You don't have to stare at her, creep," Naruto growled. Kiba shook his head and rubbed his chin.

"Sorry. It's just…"

"You like her, right?"

"Huh?" Kiba asked, caught off guard.

"You like Minako, don't you?" The dog ninja blushed.

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you tell her instead of being creepy and just staring at her?

"I thought you didn't want me near her?"

"Yeah, but she hasn't really given me a choice. And I _guess_ that you aren't so bad," he admitted. Kiba grinned.

"Thanks, Naruto." He walked over to Minako and topped her on the shoulder. "Minako, could I talk to you?" She smiled.

"Sure." The others started to walk toward the festival while Kiba and Minako hung back. "What's up?" Kiba looked down at her smiling face and felt his cheeks heat up.

"Well, Naruto sort of gave me his blessing. And you kissed me back so I think you like me, too. So I was wond-" Minako wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. Kiba's eyes widened and then closed as his arms slid around her waist. He looked down at her after their lips parted. She grinned up at him.

"My answer would be the same even if Naruto-nii hadn't given his blessing. Yes," she said, a smirk curving her lips.

"So does this mean Naruto is going to stop trying to kick my ass?" He asked. Minako shrugged.

"We're talking about my brother. I can't make any promises," she laughed.

"All right, lovebirds! Can we go to the festival already?" Naruto shouted back to them. They pulled apart and Kiba's hand found Minako's, their fingers interlocking. They laughed and followed after the others.

* * *

There were a ton of things to do at the festival. Minako dragged Kiba from booth to booth excitedly. She was so excited by all the food.

"Kiba, they have steak kabobs!" she exclaimed. She pulled him after her. She pulled out her wallet and looked inside. "Crap. I only have enough for one. We can share!" She paid the woman running the booth and was handed a kabob in return which she held out to Kiba. He blushed.

"You want me to take a bite now?" he asked. She gave him a look that said "Really?'

"Well, yeah. It won't be good if it gets cold," she replied. He leaned in and bit into the meat, pulling it off the stick. She grinned at him and took a piece for herself. "Mmmmm! So good! Let's look around some more." She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the crowd of people. There would never be a dull moment when he was with Minako.

* * *

"It's almost time for the fireworks!" Naruto cheered. Kiba had come up with a cool idea for Minako.

"Hey, Naruto. Can I talk to you for a second?" he called. The blonde didn't seem very thrilled, but he walked over to the dog ninja anyway.

"What's up?"

"I want to take Minako to the Academy roof to watch the fireworks," Kiba explained. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"You're not planning anything I'm gonna kill you for, right?" Kiba put one hand over his heart.

"I swear."

"Fine."

"Thanks!" Kiba said with a smile. He then jogged over to where Minako was talking to Hinata and Sakura (who had joined them). He slid his hand into hers and she jumped.

"You scared the crap out of me!" she exclaimed. He laughed.

"Come with me," he said, tugging on her hand. She said goodbye to the other girls and followed Kiba over to Akamaru. He released her hand to put his hands on her hips, lifting her onto Akamaru's back. He climbed on behind her and gently patted Akamaru's side. "Okay, boy, you know where to go." The huge dog took off and Kiba wrapped and arm around Minako's waist to keep her from falling off.

"Why are we at the Academy?" she asked a short time later. Kiba helped her down off of Akamaru.

"Just wait and see," he said with a grim. He took her up to the roof where a blanket was already spread out.

"Are we going to watch the fireworks from up here?" she asked, excitement creeping into her voice. He chuckled.

"So many questions." He sat on the blanket and she sat beside him. He was pleasantly surprised when she immediately snuggled up beside him. He slid and arm around her shoulders when she jumped from the first boom. Her eyes sparked as the fireworks went off.

"Thank you, Kiba," she said with a smile. He smiled back and they shared a kiss under the glow of the fireworks.


End file.
